1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in the first place to a sheet-shaped welded netting of metal at least comprising mesh-forming wires extending longitudinally of the sheet and/or mesh-forming wires extending transversely of the sheet as well as several deformed stretching wires extending longitudinally of the sheet which can stretch under tensile stress and which may or may not have the function of mesh-forming wires extending longitudinally of the sheet, the deformations in the stretching wires substantially lying in the plane of the netting and the stretching wires displaying a regular arrangement of identical patterns longitudinally of the sheet.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Such welded netting is known from French patent application No. 2 584 957.
In this publication is described a welded wire netting wherein stretching wires are present that are deformed on the one hand to be able to stretch the netting taut and on the other hand to make the netting resistant to deformation in taut condition when the netting is used for a fence, for instance.
In the French publication, the deformations are always applied in phase with the meshes of the netting; i.e., the deformation pattern is always positioned symmetrically with respect to the mesh pattern.
Such a situation can be achieved, for instance, by starting from undeformed stretching wires when manufacturing the welded netting and by deforming the former only after the stretching wires have been connected to the mesh-forming wires through welding.
When starting from stretching wires that have already been deformed beforehand, the latter have to be positioned very accurately with respect to the mesh-forming wires as a result of which an extremely accurate dimensioning of the mesh-forming process has to go together with an extremely accurate positioning of the stretching wires that have already been deformed beforehand.
Such method, if feasible at all, is extremely difficult and costly.